


tongue tied

by freewaffle



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, skip to last third for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freewaffle/pseuds/freewaffle
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke go on a bad date. Modern AU.





	tongue tied

He was bombing the date.

“And then I had explosive diarrhea for at least a week after! That’s why you always...check the label on the milk carton,” Naruto laughed nervously. He was aware that he was talking just to fill the silence now and the “spoiled milk diarrhea” incident wasn’t exactly a first date story anyway, judging from how the man across him was now eyeing the stupidly expensive meal that Naruto declared he’d pay for (in a regrettable show of bravado), with vague disgust and nausea.

 Naruto grimaced and shoved several bites of his tiny gourmet meal into his mouth to prevent further rambling, only to dissolve into hacking coughs that had surrounding families looking over in worry.

 It wasn't that he couldn't do well on dates. It’s just, he had never actually been out with a man. Naruto had been aware he was attracted to men for some time, but only in a distant, passive sense.

 It had started with Gaara, an odd, menacing kid who’d sat next to him in their behavior modification classes in middle school. Naruto had eventually made some effort at friendship, and by late highschool they were both significantly more well adjusted people.

 Gaara had been the school valedictorian, and Naruto had somehow been elected student body president. Gaara had given a speech at graduation, eloquent and succinct, and by the time Naruto’s turn to give his own speech had arrived, he was paralyzed with nervousness. He was loud, and usually thrived on attention, but it was an entirely different thing to be put on the spot and asked to produce a refined speech in front of an audience full of prim parents and teachers. What the hell had anyone been thinking? He wasn't cut out for this.

 It was then that Gaara had strolled up to him, calm as ever, and reached out his hand. Naruto had taken it, blushing, and the moment had become his bar for all romantic, chivalrous moments after that. Not because he was _into_ Gaara like that or anything, they were both guys. But Gaara was just so cool.

 He had made the mistake of recounting this moment to his very, very openly gay college roommate, Sai, who had looked at him blandly and said “you like men.” He’d then resumed sipping his grande frappucino while Naruto sputtered and scowled.

 So maybe he was a little attracted to men. But he wasn't gay like Sai was gay. He wasn't wearing crop tops to class or declaring Ino Yamanaka, president of Alpha Phi and owner of the nicest rack on campus, “ugly”. He even had a stable, if occasionally underwhelming relationship with Hinata Hyuuga in his senior year of college, though they had broken up amicably when he went off to law school and she went to work on her masters.

 No, that aspect of Naruto’s sexuality could definitely have remained disguised and repressed for as long as he lived, if he hadn't developed a massive crush on the smugest son of a bitch in their entire year.

 The same smug son of a bitch who was sitting across from him now, eyeing him with mild concern, which was _so much worse_ than his insults - because if even Sasuke Uchiha felt bad for you, you know you'd reached legendary levels of pathetic.

 “I...have to use the bathroom!” Naruto wheezed, reeling from choking on his food, and got up and ran before Sasuke could respond.

 What was wrong with him? He had waited for ages to work up the nerve to ask Sasuke out, he’d saved up to book the most expensive restaurant in the city, and now he was hiding in the bathroom after embarrassing himself to legendary extents in front of the person whose acknowledgement he craved the most.

 And things weren't _usually_ awkward between them. Sure, they’d started out on a rough patch, what with everyone raving about how perfect and amazing Sasuke was, and him being sure to smile tauntingly at Naruto every time he one upped him, but they’d grown on each other.

 He’d discovered that Sasuke could be fun, that when he teased him Naruto was allowed to tease back. He’d realized Sasuke was thoughtful, in his own way, bringing Naruto coffee during late night study sessions and letting him copy off his notes. They’d bonded over their shitty experiences in the foster care system, and when Sasuke had opened his cupboard to reveal stacks of cup ramen (“I mean, it’s just practical.”) Naruto was certain there was no one he wanted to be with more.

 It was Sakura that had given him the final push. “Just ask him out already,” she’d said, rolling her eyes, as Naruto stared longingly across the library at Sasuke for the hundredth time.

 “I don't even know if he likes men, Sakura, and - hey! Wait a minute. How’d you know I wanna ask him out? Who else knows?”

 “Everyone,” Shikamaru said, not looking up from his phone.

 “And he definitely likes men,” Sakura added. “I can attest to that.”

 “How’d you figure that?”

 “Because she mooned over him the entire first semester and he had to straight up tell her,” Kiba snickered, and Sakura stomped on his foot.

 “The point is, you've definitely got a shot with him. The feeling is mutual Naruto, he’s always looking at you when he thinks you can’t see.”

 The thought warmed Naruto. The idea that Sasuke could like him felt too ridiculous and wonderful to ever be true, but if there was an opportunity he had to take it. He knew he’d regret it if he didn't.

 Everything had been going smoothly since then. Until the actual date, that is.

 “I’m back,” he said sheepishly, and Sasuke looked at him with uncharacteristic awkwardness.

 “Look, Naruto...I think we should get going.”

 His stomach dropped. “No, wait - I mean if you don't like the food or something, I can pay real quick and we can - “

 “I already paid.”

 Naruto blinked. “You...what?”

 Sasuke seemed uncomfortable. “I said I already paid. It’s not a big deal.”

 But it was a big deal. Naruto was supposed to impress Sasuke, not need him to bail him out as usual.

 “Listen, I was thinking…”

  _He never wants to hang out again_ , Naruto thought, inwardly cringing.

 “We can just go back to my place. Watch a movie, or something.”

 Or something. “Is that...okay with you? I mean, for a first date?”

 Sasuke shrugged. “Why not, you've been at my place plenty of times already.”

 And that was how Naruto ended up bundled in blankets on Sasuke’s couch with a melodramatic crime drama blaring in front of them. Not that it mattered, as they were busy focusing on each other.

 “We should've done this to begin with,” Naruto groaned as Sasuke trailed kisses down his neck. “My diarrhea story would've been funny instead of embarrassing!”

 Sasuke nipped sharply underneath his jaw. “It would still be embarrassing.”

 “Bastard.” Naruto pulled him up by the hair for another frantic kiss. “I bet you don't have any embarrassing stories. You were Mr. Perfect, Straight A Student, all through school.

 Sasuke snorted. “I dropped out when I was fourteen and almost never came back.”

  _“What?”_

 “I lived with this creep in Brooklyn with three other runaways, well, before I got sick of him. I stabbed him with a broken plate then got away from there too.”

 Naruto blanched. Sasuke shrugged. “He didn't _die._ I did have straight A’s before and after that, though.” He smirks.

 “Good to know,” said Naruto, rolling his eyes. He recalls his own childhood, and the fact that he hadn't exactly been a boyscout.

 “I used to deface school monuments and steal shit off teacher’s desks.” He grinned. “I was expelled from two different schools til this guidance counselor decided to reform me.”

 “Mm, mine was more impressive.”

 They kissed for a few more minutes before Naruto flipped them over so he was hovering over Sasuke. He pressed kisses down his bare chest before stopping at the edge of his jeans, slowly sliding them down.

 Sasuke looked skeptical. “You sure you know how to do this?”

 “What the hell?! I've fucked before, Sasuke.”

 “The mechanics are a bit different here.”

 “Well, I’ve done anal before! I’m not a blushing virgin.”

 “You have the personality of a blushing virgin.”

 Naruto glared, amazed that Sasuke was making fun of him before sex. Actually, that wasn't that surprising. “If you’re not into this….”

 “I’m just teasing, loser. Get on with it.”

 That was all the encouragement he needed. He fumbled a bit with a bottle of lube, before sliding in his fingers. He tried to think how he did this with Hinata, the few times they’d felt adventurous and done something other than missionary.

 “You sure you don’t wanna switch?” Sasuke said from underneath him. Naruto’s face burned, as he realized Sasuke interpreted his pause for nervousness.

 “Shut up asshole, I know what I’m doing.” Naruto _did_ want to get fucked eventually, but that would require some mental preparation as it was something he was actually new to. Besides, after that disaster of a date, he was fully committed to impressing Sasuke.

 He dug his fingers into Sasuke’s hips, positioning himself to thrust in.

 “You sure you're not a virg- _shit.”_ Naruto grinned. That was the reaction he’d been looking for.

 He lowered himself so they could make out as he pushed in, and his world was reduced to just that - Sasuke’s hands pulling at his hair, his lips biting at his own, the feel of being inside of him. Sasuke’s nails scraped harshly against his back as he thrust harder, which was painful, but also sort of hot.

 “Go faster,” Sasuke growled, and Naruto smirked down at him.

 “You know, I think I’ll set the pace here. I’ve had enough of you bossing me around!”

 “Is that you admitting you were already whipped?” Sasuke asked. Naruto flushed and lowered his head to kiss Sasuke some more, because if he kept talking, they’d never get this done.

 Sasuke’s face was dazed and open in a way Naruto had never seen him before. He lost himself in the sight before a sharp, sudden pain crawled up his leg.

  _A cramp,_ he realized. _I have a fucking cramp. You have got to be joking. You have got to be fucking joking._

 Sasuke didn’t seem to register anything was wrong with Naruto, arching his back in a way that would’ve been the turn on of the century if Naruto didn’t have a fucking leg cramp. _Power through, Naruto,_ he thought. _Just power through. You will not give Sasuke material to mock you for the rest of your lives._

 “Naruto,” Sasuke groaned. _Please, just come already,_ Naruto thought pleadingly.

 He decided to thrust in like his depended on it, and Sasuke _finally_ came, with a short gasp, and Naruto following soon after.

 He felt lightheaded with relief, stretching out his leg to finally shake out the cramp, and placing his head on Sasuke’s chest.

 “I told you it would be good,” he said smugly.

 “You did okay,” Sasuke replied, but Naruto felt his smile against his hair.

 “So...would you wanna...I dunno...go on a second date?”

 “Will we be eating miniature frog legs again?”

 “I was trying to make it special, asshole!”

 Naruto felt the buzz of Sasuke’s laughter where he was pressed against his chest, and arms wrapped tightly around him.

 “We are definitely on for a second date, dumbass.”


End file.
